Naruto's Body Part Swap Justu
by Dave37
Summary: One day, Naruto gains the ability to swap body parts with others! Chaos assumes! Femnaruto, a little Narusaku & Naruhina, Naruto X Harem
1. Sakura's Legs

Naruto's Body Part Swap Justus

It was an average day in konoha; we find naruto practicing his rasangan, but unknown to him, his life, no everybody s life would change. Naruto was prating his rasangan, until one of his missed fired and caused him to fly into a cavern, "ugh, what happen…. Wow!" said naruto as he look at his surroundings, the cavern looked small from the inside, "how anyone could missed this?" said naruto. As he walked deeper in the cavern, he trips over something and landed hard! "Ouch! What the heck was that?" said naruto, as he turned around, he sees an ordinary scroll and he picks it up and looks on the title "Body Part Swap Jutsu." "Body Part Swap Jutsu? What kind of person would want to swap body parts?" said naruto, but since he was very curious about it, he reads it any way, the scroll says that activing this jutsu would use all the charka in their body for a day, but the good part is that the world will be altered and everyone would think that they always looked like that except for the user. "hey that sounds pretty cool if you think about it, might as well learn the jutsu" said naruto with a smile, so in the next few hours, naruto learned the hand signs, but when he did, the scroll burst into flames and naruto was quiet shocked about it and decided to get out of there.

Naruto returns to the village after that strange event, he later sees his best friend and teammate, Sakura Haruno with her friend, Ino. Naruto had a crush on sakura ever since he was little and always admired her, he also how beautiful she has gotten and he also notice how slender her legs were and her well develop butt and hips but he tried not to be like ero-senin as respected sakura very much, but he couldn't stop staring at her lower half of her body, luckily he was at a good distance away so no one would think he would be a pervert. As he stared at sakura's lower half and wish he could touch those when he remembered the jutsu he had just learn and decided to test it on her, so he went to a nearby alley and performed the hand signs and pointed at sakura and he thought of the desired part he wanted. Suddently, there was a bright, white light that engulfed naruto and as naruto was in the light, he felt his butt and hips expand and his legs become slender and without hair, he felt his height shrink and his penis retracted into his body and was replace with a pussy. The faded and naruto looked down and saw that he had sakura's lower half and he touch his "butt" and it felt so soft and he touched his "pussy" which felt good as well. He walked out of the alley and looked at sakura and noticed that she had his old lower half and decides to talk to sakura. "hi sakura!" said naruto, "hey naruto!" said sakura with a small blush, as she watched naruto walk over, as he was walking, naruto notices how weird it felt how his hips sway but he focuses on sakura now. "Hey sakura, do you noticed anything different about me?" asked naruto, "huh? What are you talking about naruto?" said sakura, "well I kind of forgot about it, could you tell me again?" naruto said, "Ugh, geez naruto sometimes you are so clueless, alright I will" said sakura. Sakura then tells naruto that when they were born, they were born as hermaphrodites (half man-half woman). "well, ok thanks sakura for reminding me, see you torrmorow!" said naruto having a better understanding of what the jutsu did to the world and left to buy new shorts and underwear for his " new body","Ok naruto, see you torromow!" said sakura and sakura and ino watch naruto walk away, hips swaying, sakura blush at the sight of this and her "penis" got hard and ino notices this and this and said " you know, you two would make a cute couple" in a joking tone. "What are you talking about Ino! Me and him are just friends" said sakura. "Yeah suuuure you're!" said Ino as they walked back home


	2. Hinata's Eyes

Naruto Body Swap Jutsu 2

Naruto woke up this morning in home after a hard day yesterday, he looked down and sees his "new sexy legs" (originally Saukra's) "morning Sakura –Chan!" in a loving teasing tone as he smack his soft new butt. Moring bathing became naruto's favorite things besides ramen and training, and sakura of course as has loved to put hot water on his legs and butt. Naruto had adapted to his new lower half, practiced his new walk, and his daily period and his new way to pee (which felt strange but good for some reason). Walking out the bathroom, narrator put on his regular shirt, jacket and necklace but for his legs, he bought some thing special. Naruto had bought an orange short that was a combination of sakura's and ino's shorts, naruto puts it on and he notices that it showed his "butt" very well. Naruto went outside and deicide to head for the training field and hips swaying, off he went, along the way, he saw sakura in a long tan pants like he use to wear, "hey sakura, I'm head for to the training field what to come with me?" asked naruto, "sorry naruto, not right now but please be careful ok?" said sakura in a loving, caring tone, "ok, I will!" said naruto with a smile. Naruto made it to the training field but when he got there, he notice that hinata was there practicing her gentle fist and so he hid in the bushes. Naruto really like hinata as much as sakura and she was kind, beaitful and brave and what naruto really like was her beautiful eyes, suddenly, naruto got an idea, he perform the body part swap jutsu hand sign, pointed at hinata and thought about her beautiful eyes and suddenly, the bright, white light appeared again but instead there was a mirror and as naruto looked at the mirror, his eyes stared to lose color and it's pupils until it became total white and naruto notice that he had hinata's eyes and the white light disappear. Naruto walked towards hinata and hinata turns and gives a small blush and said " h-hello naruto kun, how are you doing?" said hinata and as she turned around, naruto saw his old blue eyes and ask hinata how she got "her eyes" and she told him that when he and her were little, they both got a rare eye dieses and the only way to cure them was to transplant each other eyes and the surgery was a success and that was the first time hinata meet naruto. Hinata also say that she and him can do byguken together, " thanks hinata and hey, why don't we practice together some time, ok?" said naruto with a blush and a smile as they walk back, naruto thought" you know, I glad to have a little bit of sakura and hinata with me."


	3. Granny's Breast

Naruto Body Part Swap Justus 3

Naruto Had just woke up from a refreshed sleep from yesterday, (yesterday, he had two dates with Sakura and Hinata.) and got up to do his daily routen, as he was in the bathroom, he look at the mirror to see his new white eyes (originally Hinata's) and smiled. As he got out of the bathroom and got his clothes on, he notice that he was low on money after spending it on his two dates so he decided to head to tsunade's office. As he went into tsunade's office, he saw tsunade drinking some sake, "hey grandma! Do you have any missions for me to do?" said naruto, "no naruto, I don't have any missions for you to do, but since I'm in a good mood, I'll give some money." "Wow, thanks grandma!" said naruto, "hehe, still hyper-active as ever, sometimes I think of him as a son." Thought tsunade with a smile, but when she got up, she cried a little and naruto rushed to grab her, "grandma! Are you ok?" said naruto, "yes I am just fine, it doesn't hurt as much, this happens because my breast are to big and it also because I am getting old, it's nothing." Said tsunade, 'oh, ok then." Said naruto with a worried tone, as he walked out. As he got out of tsunade's office, he thought of some thing that would really help tsunade. Naruto stand outside and performed the justu, suddenly, the white bright light appear again and engulfed naruto and as he was in the light, naruto's belly became smooth and his shoulders shrink and became narrow, but the real surprise was when naruto's chest begin to tingle and then slowly inflate to GG cup, causing naruto's jacket to stretch out and revealing his "new belly", as the white light disappear, naruto unzip his jacket to see two large round orbs and when he touch them, it felt so soft that naruto's pussy became wet and naruto blushed they way hinata does. "Well, I guess I know what to buy now with my money, I will pay you back, tsunade!" said a smiling naruto and as he walked away, his "breast" jiggled.


	4. Tenten's Arms

Naruto Body Part Swap Justu 4

Naruto was waking up in the morning after yesterday's shopping spree, naruto stood up and rubbed his head and then he looked down and smiled at his new "giant breast" (originally tsunade's), "good morning grandma!" said naruto as he rubbed his breast which made him blush. Naruto took a shower and he dried off and he was starting to put on his clothes but yesterday he brought some thing special for his new torso, naruto brought a new jacket that was a combination of his old jacket and tsunade's shirt, the jacket showed naruto's bust very well and his necklace hung between the two breasts, "now am ready to hit the town!" said naruto with a smile and went out the door, breast jiggling and hips swaying. Naruto was walking down a street in konoha when naruto saw sakura and hinata sitting in a café eating breakfast, "hey guys! How it going?" said naruto, "oh hey naruto!" said sakura with a smile and blush, "h-hello n-naruto-kun" said hinata with a blush (history is rewritten that sakura and hinata are bisexual), they talked about things and they were having a good time but naruto had to leave, "oh hey guys, what do you think of my jacket?" said naruto as he lowered himself down so sakura and hinata could she her giant breast, hinata went completely red and almost fainted while sakura blushed and her penis got hard, "hehehe, see you guys later!" said naruto and he walked away. Naruto was walking back when he saw tenten practicing throwing kunai, naruto thought that tenten was pretty cute but very strong and she had beautiful arms, suddenly got an idea and he found a place to hide and started to perform the body part swap justu and suddenly a bright white light appeared and covered naruto, and while in light, naruto's arms became smooth and slender, his hands became small, smooth and dainty, the light disappeared and naruto saw that he had tenten's arms, he touched one of them and he liked how smooth his new hands were and he smiled, he looked over where tenten was and saw that she had his old arms, naruto waved to tenten which she waved back with a blush and a smile and naruto went on. Naruto was walking back when he saw a ring shop; "hmm, maybe I should buy a nice ring for tenten's lovely hand." said naruto with a smile and he went in the store.


	5. Motherhood for Shikamaru

Naruto Body Part Swap 5

"Ahh this feels so good!" said naruto, naruto was bathing in a private hot spring that he found on day and he was taking a relaxing bath with his new body, he was wearing a one piece suit that showed his breast and hips very well and on his finger was a red colored ring on his index finger, "I love this body!" said naruto with a smile and he started to play with his body and watched the other people in the hot springs. The hot spring that naruto found was on a hill over looking the main hot spring, naruto was watching and relaxing when he spotted shikamaru in the boys side, trying to sleep in the spring and on the other side was ino, temari, and kurenai in the girl side, ino was wearing a purple bikini that showed her butt very well and temari was wearing a black one piece that showed her breast very well and kurenai was wearing a nice bikini and it showed her pregnant belly nicely, naruto seeing this thought of a naughty idea and he started to perform the body part swap justu and suddenly a white light appeared but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared, naruto turned around to see what had happen, he notice that shikamaru was now on the girls side and ino, temari, and kurenai were on the boys side and when they stood up, naruto knew why, ino, temari and kurenai were normal up to the head region but their bodies were copies of shikamaru's body, naruto turn to see shikamaru stand up, shikamaru now had temari's torso, arms and breast, ino's hips, legs and butt and he was pregnant! Shikamaru got up and left the spring but temari and ino came by and hold shikamaru's hand and kissed him on the cheek and the trio left, naruto smiled at his handy work.


	6. Hanabi's Waist

Naruto Body Part Swap Justu 6

It was sunny and the sun light was pouring down onto the beaches, The Land of Beaches was a famous Vacation resort with beautiful beaches, warm waters and breath taking view, walking along the board walk was Naruto, she was wearing a tank top with the words "Ramen Girl" over her massive cleavage, she wore shorts that covered her wide hips, she wrist band on her slender arms, "wow this place is great! I really glad I worked over time on ninja mission to get this!" cried Naruto happily, she reached her hotel, it was a blue sea color and was right out on the beach, Naruto enter the hotel and reached the check in station, "hey there! It's Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto, "Miss Uzumaki correct? Hold on a minute…. Ah yes right here! Another party has pay for your room" said the clerk, "somebody paid for my room already?" said Naruto confused, "h-hey Naruto-kun" said a voice, Naruto turn and saw Hinata Hyuuga standing behind her, "Hinata! What are you doing here?" said Naruto happily, she hugged Hinata with her cleavage in her face, "w-well my family is here on Vacation and when we were checking in, I saw your name and decided to pay for room" said Hinata, "oh thanks a lot Hinata! You know what? How about I take you out to town?" said Naruko smiling, "t-take me out t-to t-town?" said Hinata blushing with her cute blue eyes looking at Naruto, Naruto saw that and smirked, "maybe I should wear my new dress?" said Naruto, Hinata face turned red, "i-I have to go! I'll see later tonight!" said Hinata running away, Naruto chuckled and she walked towards her room. After packing her stuff in her room, Naruto decided to just hang around the hotel and waiting for night to come to take Hinata out, she walked towards the pool and dip her legs into the pool, "aaah so nice" said Naruto, "come on!" said a voice, Naruto turn towards the excise equipment and saw a little white skin girl with dark hair, "hey! What are you doing there?" said Naruto, the girl turned around and Naruto saw that it was Hanabi Hyuuga," hey you're Hanabi right?" said Naruto, "huh?" said Hanabi as she saw Naruto, the two girls were talking with each other, Hanabi had told Naruto that she was training on the equipment, "but aren't you on Vacation? Why are you training?" said Naruto, "well my father wanted me and my sister to become good leader so I'm trying to get really tough but it hasn't been working very well though" said Hanabi, Naruto rubbed Hanabi head, "don't worry, you'll get like that soon enough!" said Naruto, "like yours?" said Hanabi as she touched Naruto muscular waist, "yeah like that!" said Naruto smiling, Hanabi stood back up and smiled, "thanks! You got me really pumped up! if you see Hinata tell her that I'll be back later" said Hanabi as she went back to the exercise equipment, Naruto smiled and as she left the pool arena, she had an idea, she hid somewhere and she then performed the Body Part Swap Justu, she focused on Hanabi's belly and suddenly a bright light covered Naruto, Naruto felt her stomach smooth down and loss muscle, the bright light disappeared and Naruto noticed that she now had Hanabi's waist, her new waist fitted well with her hips and breast, Naruto how had a hourglass figure, "now what about Hanabi?" thought Naruto as she left her hiding spot, she looked towards the excise equipment but Hanabi was not there, "oh wow!" said a voice, Naruto heard the voice and saw a bunch a girls grouped together, she then noticed that Hanabi was in the center of the group she was hold her shirt up and there she had a buff waist, "like it? It's my master piece! I have been working it all my life!" said Hanabi Happily, Naruto smiled at her handy work, "oh I got to met Hinata soon! I hope she like my new waist line, maybe I should get a tattoo for it" said Naruto smiling.


	7. Shizune's Head

Naruto Body Part Swap Justu 7

Naruto walked into Konoha, "Hmm~! It's good to be home!" Said Naruto, Naruto was away for months for some R&R in the land of beaches, during that time Naruto meet Hyuuga family who was also here to relax and during that time Naruto was able to get a new part from Hanabi, he swapped Waist with her and now he had a waist of a young little girl, Naruto also got to spend time with Hinata and they had a great time together, As Naruto was walking he was playing with his new belly ring that he had gotten during his break, "Man, Hanabi's waist is so soft!" thought Naruto as he smiled but then he walked past a mirror shop, he noticed himself and stopped to look at himself, he was very impressed with the body that he had, Sakura's hips and legs, Hinata's eyes, Tsunade's bust, Tenten's arms and now Hanabi's waist but he felt like he was missing something, he stared at himself for awhile until he had an idea, "my Face and Hair! They are still like a boys!" thought Naruto but then another thought came into mind, "but who has a pretty face?" thought Naruto but then Naruto felt a rumbling in his stomach, he was hungry and his belly was telling him, "hehehe, it was along trip so I guess I'll get some food!" thought Naruto. The restaurant distance was always busy during lunch time, there were thousands of people entering their favorite restaurant, they were fancy but Naruto was walking to his favorite restaurant Ichiriku Ramen but along they way, he saw a familiar Kunoichi walking out of the sweets shop, "Shizune-chan!" said Naruto, Shizune turned around and smiled, " oh Naruto! You're back!" said Shizune, "yeah it's good to be back! But Shizune-chan whats up with the sweets?" said Naruto, Shizune's face darkens and she slummed down, "it's for Tsunade…." said Shizune, "For Grandma? Why?" said Naruto, "shh~! Be quiet! You know of Lady Tsunade's Condition!" whisper Shizune, "Condition? Oh she must be talking about her 'Breast'" thought Naruto, "I thought that if feed Lady Tsunade sweet only, she get a little fat and we could start working on reshaping her body to be womanly but she refuses to eat them and sometimes I think that she does excrise when I'm not looking!" said Shizune feeling stress, Naruto had two feeling about this, on one hand he felt sorry for Shizune but on the other he felt a little angry with trying to change Tsunade even though she seems to be happy with her body and Naruto felt a little hypocritical since he had swapped chest with Tsunade but it was so to get rid of Tsunade's constant shoulder aches, "Shizune-chan, you shouldn't do that!" said Naruto, "I know but I just feel a little embarrassed about it" said Shizune, "well what if you had a man's face and Granny tried to change you?" said Naruto, "I guess that's true…." Said Shizune, suddenly the store manager came outside and walked towards Shizune, "miss! Your pig is eating my sweets!" said the manager angrily, "Aieeee! Tonton stop! Bad pig" cried as she went into the store, "geez, I wish there was some way to teach Shizune…." Said Naruto but then Naruto had an Idea, Naruto went into a nearby alley and check to make sure no one was around, after that Naruto perform the Body Part Swap Justu and he thought about Shizune's head, suddenly a bright white light covered and Naruto couldn't see but he could feel that his face felt like water shifting around and he felt his hair growing longer, soon the bright white light was fading and Naruto could see again, Naruto walked out and look at the shop window and happy with the result, His hair was now like Shizune but blond and he had Shizune's Face, he still had his Byakuygan eyes and his whiskers, Naruto chuckled a bit and made a smooch face on the window still, "I'm very sorry sir!" said Shizune as she walked out of the store and Naruto was somewhat surprise, Shizune had his head but she had brown hair and no whiskers, "sorry about that Naruto, Tonton likes sweets so much that she can't control her self" said Shizune, "no it's fine!" said Naruto but then his stomach growl, "heh, guess you're not the only one hungry" said Shizune and she reached in the bag and handed Naruto an Éclair, "wow thanks Shizune-chan!" Said Naruto and he began chomping down, "your welcome Naruto, now I gotta go" said Shizune and she headed towards the Hokages building, Naruto smiled, "And thanks for the new face too, Shizune-chan!" thought Naruto.


End file.
